


White’s Heart

by October_heart



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: I wrote this in like 5 minutes, after all that happened, change your mind had me shook, i was so excited, my soul hurts but I love it, short Little story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_heart/pseuds/October_heart
Summary: White Diamond learns where the flaws of Homeworld originate and decides to fix it





	White’s Heart

White’s Heart

White had never known in all her long life. She had, in fact, never so much as fathomed that it might be the case. She had denied to all and herself, she had shattered gems for less than even thinking of such a thing. Despite all this White knew in her heart it was true.

Flaws, insidious cracks like snakes that darted through Homeworld breaking and changing and ruining everything. Flaws, striking down the best of her gems more swift than her fastest gems, stronger than even her precious diamonds! The flaws ran deep, ran and ran so far and so so very deep down to their unreachable source. Fix and fix and cut off the flaws all she might but it was never enough, never the source.

That was the thing though, White Diamond who was perfect and flawless was not so. The source was found and the source was her, oh how the stars and fate must be cruel. But she knew and....... it..... changed everything! This Changed Her Mind! And with it as such it changed their worlds.

Love, hope, peace, acceptance! They struck like lightning that burned with the elation and joy of all the suns scattered throughout the entire universe! They felt it all, an empire of better things that did not immediately arrive but would be worked towards with passion and care. White changed and her world became better. She had her family back as well as her soul.

Steven had changed her mind. Steven had brought back White’s heart, and in turn had given the gem empire it’s very own.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was awesome! You guys can rant to me about what you liked in the comments if you want!


End file.
